Behind Blue Eyes
by Demonsangel in hell
Summary: Heero denkt über seine Beziehung zu den anderen Piloten und ganz besonders einem Bestimmten und sein bisheriges sowie sein mögliches Leben nach.


Titel: Behind Blue Eyes

Autor: Demonsangel

Disclaimer: Die Rechte von Gundam Wing liegen bei der Sunrise &Sotsu Agency. Der Song "Behind Blue Eyes" ist von Limb Bizkit. Auf jeden Fall schreibe ich zum Spaß und will mit meinen Geschichten kein Geld verdienen und erziehle keinerlei kommerziellen Nutzen aus deren Veröffentlichung.

Hi

Das hier ist der erste Gundam Wing Fanfic, den ich veröffentliche. Also seid bitte nicht so hart zu mir.

Behind Blue Eyes

Niemand wusste wie er sich fühlte, niemand wusste wie er wirklich war. Keiner wusste wie es

wirklich in ihm aussah, dass auch er Gefühle hatte, dass er weinte, lächeln und fröhlich sein

wollte, aber es wegen des Krieges und seinem Leben als Pilot einfach nicht konnte. Keiner

wusste wer er tief in seinem Inneren wirklich war.

Auch Duo nicht, obwohl der ihn schon um einiges besser kannte als die anderen Piloten. Aber

auch Duo kannte ihn nicht wirklich, würde ihn wohl auch nie richtig kennenlernen wollen.

Für ihn war das alles doch nur ein Spiel, Duo wollte ihn aus der Reserve locken, ihn dazu

bringen seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Aber für Duo war das nur ein Zeitvertreib, ein Spaß für

zwischendurch. Duo wusste nicht, warum er sich hinter der Maske des Perfect Soldier

verbarg, und was er ihm mit seinen Versuchen, ihn nur als Zeitvertreib hinter dieser

hervorlocken zu wollen, antat. Wenn Duo es aus einem anderen Grund versucht hätte,

vielleicht wäre er dann auf diese Versuche eingegangen. Duo wusste nicht wie er sich fühlte;

wollte es wohl auch gar nicht wissen.

No one knows what it's like

to be the bad man

to be the sad man

behind blue eyes

Niemand von den anderen Piloten, Duo, Quatre, auch Trowa und Wufei, keiner von ihnen,

obwohl sie alle viel schlimmes durchlebt hatten, wussten was er fühlte, wie er sich fühlte.

Er zeigte es nicht. Nichts an ihm gab Emotionen preis. Seine blauen Augen waren immer hart

und kalt, zeigten kein Gefühl, keine Regung, keine Tränen. Außer er war allein, dann erlaubte

er sich Gefühle zu zeigen.

Nein, die anderen wussten nicht wie er sich fühlte. Sie wussten nicht wie es war als

emotionsloser, kalter Perfect Soldier, als Killer, aufgezogen und ausgebildet zu werden. Sie

wussten nicht wie sehr er sich als Kind gewünscht hatte, ein normaler Junge zu sein. Sie

wussten nicht, wie traurig und verletzt er innerlich war. Wie sehr es ihn mitnahm, dass er,

dafür dass er die Kolonien und die Erde retten musste und auch wollte, eigentlich von allen

verachtet und gehasst wurde. Sie alle waren Gundam Piloten. Sie alle wurden gehasst,

verachtet und verfolgt.

And no one knows

what it's like to be hated

to be faded to telling lies

Aber die anderen wurden auch geliebt. Sie hatten alle jemanden, der für sie da war. Er, er

hatte niemanden, nur sich selbst und seine neuen, unentdeckten Gefühle und den Hass der

anderen Menschen um ihn herum.

Ja, sie wurden alle gehasst, aber er war allein, hatte keinen, der ihm half. Die anderen

kämpften für bestimmte Werte, sei es nun Rache, Gerechtigkeit oder Frieden. Er kämpfte,

weil es ihm befohlen wurde.

Die anderen, vor allem Duo, hielten nicht viel von Lügen. Er war dazu erzogen worden, er

konnte nichts anderes, er war dazu verdammt zu lügen. Die anderen zu belügen, sich selbst zu

belügen. Ja, er belog sich selbst, gab die Gefühle, die er für eine ganz bestimmte Person

empfand, vor sich selbst nicht zu.

Er hatte kein Recht auf Liebe. Er hatte kein Recht darauf glücklich zu sein, dafür hatte er zu

vielen anderen Leid zugefügt.

Er war innerlich leer gewesen, hatte so vor seinen Gefühlen fliehen wollen, war zu einer

Puppe geworden, einer tödlichen Puppe, die ihre Befehle akurat, ohne Fehler sofort ausführte.

Er war die perfekte Kriegsmaschine. Aber nun war er nicht mehr leer innerlich, nun fühlte er,

wollte fühlen, obwohl es ihm viel Leid einbrachte. Dafür, dass er fühlen wollte, hatte eine

bestimmte Person mit ihrer aufdringlichen Art gesorgt.

But my dreams they aren't as empty

as my concious seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

Aber keiner der andren wusste, ahnte auch nur, dass seine Träume nicht annähernd so leer

waren, wie es sein Gewissen und Bewusstsein nach außen hin zu sein schien.

Sie ahnten nicht, warum er so viel vor seinem Laptop saß, anstatt zu schlafen. Sie wussten

nicht wovon er träumte, dass er jede Nacht am liebsten überspringen würde. Auch wenn sie so

taten als ob, in Wirklichkeit interessierten sich die anderen überhaupt nicht für ihn. Sie

respektierten ihn als Kämpfer, aber sie hatten Angst vor ihm, sie mochten ihn nicht,

verabscheuten ihn vielleicht sogar.

Weder Quatre und Duo, noch Trowa und schon gar nicht Wufei ahnten, dass jede Nacht,

wenn er versuchte zu schlafen, sein Leben bei Dr. J, seine Taten und die Toten ihn in seinen

Träumen verfolgten. Ja, er hatte Alpträume, jede Nacht.

Aber da waren auch noch andere Träume. Das waren die, die immer von einer bestimmten

Person handelten, von einer Person, für die er nur ein Spiel war.

Manchmal waren es schöne Träume, in denen er mit dieser Person zusammen war, dann

waren es weniger schöne Träume, wo er abgelehnt, verspottet und benutzt wurde, und dann

waren da noch die schrecklichen Träume, in welchen seine Liebe wegen ihm sterben musste,

oder seine Liebe ihn unendlich verletzte.

Deswegen wollte er nicht schlafen, weil ihn seine Probleme selbst im Schlaf nicht losließen,

sie wurden dort sogar nur noch schlimmer, noch intensiver, noch unerträglicher.

Seine Träume waren nicht leer, und ihm war alles um ihn herum auch nicht so gleichgültig

wie er tat, wie es nach außen hin aussehen musste, wie die anderen es von ihm dachten. Er

zeigte es nur nicht, war dazu erzogen worden nichts zu zeigen, war dazu erzogen worden

nichts zu fühlen, und war dadurch dazu verdammt allein zu sein.

Er war immer allein, selbst wenn er mit andern in einem in einem Raum war, obwohl er mit

den andern Piloten zusammen lebte, sich mit einem sogar das Zimmer teilen musste. Im

Grunde war Dr. J schuld daran, dass er allein war, durch dessen Training war er zum Perfect

Soldier, zur emotionslosen Kriegsmaschine geworden.

Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, als ob seine plötzliche Fähigkeit zu fühlen und sein Drang zu

lieben, eine Form von Rache an Dr. J waren, dass er so zeigen wollte, dass er dafür, dass Dr. J

sein Leben zu dem gemacht hatte, was es jetzt war, dafür dass er ihn zu dem Menschen

gemacht hatte, der er jetzt war, sein Training zunichte machen wollte, indem er Gefühle

entwickelte.

Aber diese Liebe und Rache durften nie frei werden. Denn Dr. J würde ihn zurückholen, zu

einem " Auffrischungskurs", wie er es nannte, außerdem durfte er Duo nicht mit in seine

Probleme hineinziehen. Seine Liebe hatte nichts mit Dr. J zu tun zu haben, hatte für immer in

seinem Inneren verschlossen zu bleiben, sonst würde Dr. J am Ende das gleiche mit Duo

machen, wie mit ihm.

and no one knows what it's like

to feel these feelings

like I do, and I blame you!

Keiner von den anderen wusste wie es war so etwas wie zu fühlen, keiner von ihnen hatte je

so etwas wie er durchmachen müssen. Sie hatten immer irgendwo die Möglichkeit gehabt ihre

Gefühle auszudrücken, sie zu zeigen; er nicht. Sie konnten ihn nicht verstehen. Sie wollten

ihn nicht verstehen.

Die anderen vier konnten miteinander über ihre Gefühle, ihre Gedanken und ihre Probleme,

einfach über alles, reden. Sie fragten einander danach, halfen sich so gegenseitig über diese

schlimmen Zeiten hinweg.

Ihn fragten sie nicht, ihm vertrauten sie sich nicht an. Er war allein. Er hatte nur sich selbst

und seine Gefühle.

Und er gab Duo die Schuld dafür. Ja, Duo war schuld daran, dass er überhaupt fühlte. Er

verurteilte Duo dafür, dass er ihn als Spielzeug sah, er verurteilte ihn dafür, dass er sich nicht

bei ihm erkundigte wie er sich fühlte, wie es ihm ging, dafür, dass Duo nicht mit ihm redete,

wenn ihm etwas zu schaffen. Er wollte, dass Duo ihm vertraute, wollte ihm helfen, wollte...

ja, eigentlich wollte er, dass Duo seine Gefühle erwiderte, aber das tat dieser nicht, für ihn

war er nur ein Zeitvertreib. Duo sprach nur mit ihm, nervte ihn nur, damit er etwas zu tun

hatte, und vielleicht auch, um ihm wehzutun.

no one bites back as hard

on their anger

none of my painwoe

can show through

Wegen all dem war er ärgerlich auf Duo, aber dieser Ärger wandelte sich in letzter Zeit immer

in Enttäuschung. Ja, war er enttäuscht, dass er Duo so wenig bedeutete, wobei Duo doch für

ihn alles war.

In letzter Zeit richtete sich sein Ärger auch immer mehr gegen sich selbst, aber auch auf alles

um ihn herum, wenn er zu übermächtig wurde. Aber nie ließ er den Ärger zum Vorschein

kommen.

Auch sein Leid und seinen Schmerz verschloss er tief in seinem Inneren. Niemand durfte

sehen, dass er verletzlich war, dass er Schwachpunkte hatte. Er durfte nicht schwach sein. Er

wollte nicht schwach sein. Er verachtete Schwäche. Und doch wollte er manchmal schwach

sein dürfen. Er wollte jemanden, bei dem er schwach sein durfte, der ihn hielt, wenn er traurig

war und weinen wollte. Er wünschte sich jemanden, der ihn versorgte, wenn er verletzt war,

der ihm zeigte, wie er mit seinen Gefühlen und Emotionen umgehen musste. Er wollte

jemanden haben, um den er sich kümmern konnte, den er halten konnte, wenn es diesem

jemand schlecht ging. Er wollte, dass Duo dieser jemand in seinem Leben war. Aber das war

wohl unmöglich.

Er durfte seinen Schmerz, sein Leid nicht zeigen. Er war Heero Yui, der Perfect Soldier. Er

hatte keinen Schmerz zu fühlen, weder körperlichen, noch seelischen, und auch Gefühle und

Emotionen hatte er eigentlich nicht zu haben.

Er war dazu verdammt alleine zu sein. Aber er wollte es nicht mehr. Er wünschte sich sein

Leben mit jemanden teilen zu können.

but my dreams they aren't as empty

as my conscious seems to be

I have hours only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

discover l. i. m. p. say it

no ones know what it's like

to be mistreated, to be defeated

behind blue eyes

Er wollte sein Leben mit Duo teilen. Aber Duo liebte ihn nicht. Für Duo war er nur ein Mittel

gegen Langeweile, eine Art von Herausforderung, da Duo unbedingt wollte, dass er Gefühle

zeigte, und sonst schaffte Duo eigentlich auch fast immer, was er sich vorgenommen hatte,

nur er hatte Duos Versuchen bisher immer wiederstanden, nur deswegen hielt sich Duo wohl

überhaupt noch in seiner Nähe auf, weil er sein Ziel erreichen wollte. Für Duo war er nur ein

Spiel.

Duo und die anderen hatten auch vieles durchmachen müssen, waren gefangen genommen

und verhört worden. Sie alle waren von Oz- Soldaten geschlagen und gefoltert worden. Aber

keiner von ihnen konnte nachvollziehen, was er hatte durchmachen müssen. Sie wussten

nichts von Dr. Js Trainingsmethoden, wussten nicht, wie sehr ihm zugesetzt worden war und

wie er sich dabei gefühlt hatte. Er war so hilflos gewesen, hatte sich so besiegt gefühlt, wie sie

ihn immer wieder geschlagen, gefoltert und misshandelt hatten. Erst solange bis er nicht mehr

schrie, dann bis er nicht wimmerte und schließlich bis er den Schmerz nicht mehr zeigte.

Die anderen wussten nicht, wie sehr er geschrieen hatte, wie lange er wimmerte, und wie

lange es dauerte bis er keinen Schmerz mehr zeigte. Er hatte nicht so einfach seine

Menschlichkeit aufgeben wollen, hatte sich gewehrt, an ihr festhalten wollen, doch dann hatte

er sie loslassen müssen. Aber nun kam sie wieder zu ihm zurück. Weil er Duo kennengelernt

hatte. Durch Duo hatte er seine Menschlichkeit wiederbekommen, doch Duo wusste nichts

davon. Denn er hatte es ihm nicht gezeigt, es ihm nicht gesagt, er hatte Angst, dass Duo ihn

nur auslachen, ihn verachten würde, weil er schwach war, weil er auf Duos Spiel

hereingefallen war, weil er sich verliebt hatte.

Er verbarg alles hinter seiner festen Fassade des Perfect Soldier. Er verbarg alles hinter seinen

kalten und harten Augen. Nichts konnte man in ihnen lesen und keiner, auch Duo nicht

wirklich, von dem er es sich doch so sehr wünschte, machte sich die Mühe es auch nur zu

versuchen.

no one knows how to say

that they're sorry and don't worry

I'm not telling lies

Es herrschte Krieg. Eigentlich hatten weder er, noch die anderen Piloten Zeit sich umeinander

zu kümmern. Aber die anderen taten es trotzdem.

Es war Krieg und keiner der Menschen, kein Soldat, kein Killer, auch er nicht, wussten, wie

sie sich bei den Menschen für diesen Krieg entschuldigen sollten. Sie konnten es auch nicht,

denn sie waren weder die Gründer dieses Krieges, noch seine Ursache. Aber sie führten ihn.

Und dadurch, dass sie diesen Krieg führten, hielten sie ihn am Leben, sorgten so dafür, dass

neues Leid entstand. Aber auch die Menschen untereinander konnten sich nicht mehr

entschuldigen und verzeihen, fügten sich selbst immer mehr Leid und Schmerz zu.

Er kämpfte in diesem Krieg, weil es ihm befohlen worden war, nicht weil er es wollte, oder

Spaß am töten hatte, wie es ihm manchmal unterstellt wurde. Er wollte nicht kämpfen, nicht

töten. Aber nun war dieser Krieg, dieser Kampf, alles was er hatte.

Was nach dem Krieg kommen würde, wusste er nicht. Es stand ihm nicht zu diesen Krieg zu

überleben und doch wünschte er es sich. Aber andererseits hoffte er, er würde den Krieg nicht

überleben, würde durch seinen Tod seine Taten sühnen können. Aber war das richtig? War es

richtig einfach zu sterben? Würde er sich, wenn er einfach im Krieg starb, nicht vor seiner

Verantwortung drücken?

Er hatte kein Recht zu sterben, aber er hatte auch kein Recht glücklich zu leben. Aber er

wollte weiterleben. Er hatte sogar einen Grund weiterzuleben. Er konnte, musste und wollte,

wenn er weiterlebte, auf Duo aufpassen. Wenn er am Leben blieb, konnte er, auch wenn er

nicht selber mit Duo zusammensein konnte, darauf aufpassen, dass Duo nichts geschah, dass

es seiner Liebe gut ging. Wenn er am Leben blieb, konnte er auch auf die anderen Piloten acht

geben. Er mochte sie alle, wollte nicht, dass ihnen etwas zustieß, egal wie gleichgültig er

ihnen auch sein mochte. Er wollte sie beschützen. Sie hatten ein friedliches Leben, ein Leben

ohne Krieg, Kampf, Tod und Gundams, verdient. Sie hatten alle nur ein Leben, das genutzt

werden wollte.

Wenn dieser Krieg überhaupt jemals zu Ende ging. Wenn sie den Krieg überlebten. Es war

mehr als fraglich, ob sie das Ende des Krieges noch miterleben würden. Aber wenn der Krieg

zu Ende ging und er noch am Leben war, dann wollte er, dass seine Freunde, egal für was sie

ihn auch halten mochten, ihr Leben führen konnten. Das Leben, das sie sich verdient hatten,

ein gutes Leben, ohne Krieg und Tod. Er wollte für sie da sein, wenn sie Probleme hatten,

ihnen helfen können, wenn sie Schwierigkeiten hatten. Ja, sie waren seine Freunde.

So gern er auch nach dem Krieg für sie da sein wollte, er würde jetzt, hier im Krieg, nicht

zögern sein Leben für den Frieden einzusetzen. Wenn er dafür, dass es Frieden gab, sein

Leben einsetzen musste, dann würde er es tun. Wenn sein Tod seinen Freunden, den

Menschen, das Kämpfen, das Töten, das Leid und den Schmerz, eben alles, was der Krieg mit

sich brachte, ersparen konnte, würde er mit Freuden sterben. Er wusste wie ungern Trowa,

Quatre, Duo und Wufei in diesem Krieg kämpften. Wenn er durch seinen Tod den Krieg

beenden und ihnen ein Leben verschaffen konnte, würde er gerne sterben. Aber noch lieber

wollte er, dass auch er das Ende dieses Krieges noch miterleben konnte. Er wollte die anderen

vier auch nach dem Krieg noch beschützen können.

Ja, er versuchte sie auch jetzt schon im Krieg zu beschützen, indem er die schwersten

Missionen selbst übernahm und ihnen nicht auch noch seine Probleme auflud. So gern er es

auch wollte.

but my dreams they aren't as empty

as my conscious seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

no one knows what it's like

to be the bad man, to be the sad man

behind blue eyes

Solange es nötig war, würde er auch weiterhin allein und einsam bleiben. Er würde weiterhin

sein trauriges Dasein als einsamer Wolf in der Gruppe der Gundam Piloten leben. Für sie

würde er weiterhin der kalte, grausame Perfect Soldier, der böse, gefühlskalte Killer bleiben,

der auf nichts und niemanden Rücksicht nahm, sondern nur seine Missionen im Kopf hatte. Er

würde weiterhin kalt und unmenschlich ihnen gegenüber sein. Es tat ihm selber weh sie so zu

behandeln, aber er tat es, um ihnen das Leben, das sie sich wünschten zu ermöglichen.

Er würde weiterhin seine Gefühle, seine Liebe und seine Sehnsüchte hinter seinen blauen

Augen verbergen.

The End

Merkt man, dass ich gerade in einem Stimmungstief war, als das geschrieben habe?

Bitte, bitte schreibt Feedback.

Bye

Demonsangel


End file.
